


I Want (Because I'm not going to settle for 6% of Facebook, I’m coming back for you)

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: One Direction (Band), The Social Network, X Factor RPF
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not!Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eduardo doesn’t really remember how it happened...</i> A One Direction not!fic fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want (Because I'm not going to settle for 6% of Facebook, I’m coming back for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpercut (elipie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Not!fic I wrote a while ago because Eli infected me with the 1D fandom. I don't think I'm going to do any more with it so I'm posting it. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://accrues.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://accrues.livejournal.com/)**accrues** for looking it over.

Eduardo doesn’t really remember how it happened but one night he was having a drink in his favorite bar in Singapore and the next thing he knew, he was all over the papers. For a one night stand. That’s pretty normal except for the fact that the reason he was in the papers was not him but who he was with.

So he slept with a member of a famous boyband? And he’s only nineteen. Eduardo figures that he’ll probably have to call his therapist. He flips through his phone and checks that he has several meetings scheduled. And there’s a reminder about the shareholder’s meeting that suddenly popped up. Eduardo wants to click ‘dismiss’ but instead he finds himself clicking ‘snooze’.

His phone beeps and he’s got a message: _Sorry about the press. If you need help dealing with the publicity – here’s our publicist’s number. And here’s my number. Call me? Just want to know you’re okay._

Eduardo laughs but it’s not mean. It’s been a while since someone has offered to help him like that. Usually it’s him sending that text.

 _I think I can handle it_ , he texts. _Thanks anyway._ He wants to know how Harry got his number but he’s learnt now that boys who are young and smart always manage to get what they want so instead his fingers fly over the keys and he’s sending, _How long are you staying?_

Oops.

*

It becomes a thing. Harry doesn’t need his money and Eduardo doesn’t need his fame. They both know it’s not each other they need – not really – but sometimes it’s nice to feel like you could be. Just maybe it’s enough to keep going without having to put a brave face for the whole world.

That and the sex is pretty fantastic. He’s fucking a nineteen year old guy. There isn’t a lack of orgasms for sure. Harry knows that Wardo won’t sell his story and Wardo can trust Harry to be discreet. Harry also makes him feel old because he’s so young and happy and earnest like he was and Eduardo doesn’t want to break that from him. That’s why he likes Harry.

(It’s not the same as being twenty one and fucking a nineteen year old but then it’s not like he can turn back time.)

*

Fuck the press, Eduardo thinks as he folds the newspaper away. He is not _that_ old.

Harry wouldn’t comment on them in the press but he said that Eduardo is a “nice guy to hang out with”. From anyone else, it would seem like generic comment but Eduardo knows Harry truly thinks that it’s a good thing to be nice. (It is most definitely not the reason why Eduardo smiles all day.)

*

Eduardo doesn’t love Harry but he thinks Harry loves him. Harry loves everyone, Eduardo thinks exasperatedly, fondly. Not in a way that would hurt, Eduardo hopes but he remembers too back when he thought he could love everyone – Chris, Dustin and _Mark_. Back when you just love and you don’t think about it. You close your eyes and you love, love, love because you just want that person to love you back. And why not?

(He doesn’t even remember why not but it’s just not something he does now.)

It’s funny how there seems to be a list of all the things he shouldn’t do but he’s broken the rules before and that’s how he got here.

“Don’t go falling in love with me,” Eduardo often says, lightly, jokingly but he means it as a reminder. “I’m married to my work.”

“I think I can handle it,” Harry will say, not confirming nor denying but he shakes his hair out before pulling it to the side, the smile on his lips never leaves his face.

*

“You really like my hair,” Harry comments one day.

“Yeah,” Eduardo says, a little defensive. He really likes Harry’s curls. There’s nothing wrong. “A lot of people do,” he says grumpily. By a lot of people, he means Harry’s massive legion of girls but still.

“I think you like it more than your own,” Harry says rather gleefully. “If Zayn ever saw your collection of hair products, he would be jealous and we call him Zayn the Vain.”

“Like you don’t randomly stop in the middle of an interview and do that thing where you shake it and flick your fringe to the side,” Eduardo shoots back.

Harry gives him an odd look and then a grin spreads across his face, “You’ve watched my interviews?”

“Dustin linked them to me,” Eduardo mutters, feeling his face heat him. Dammit, he’s not a teenage boy.

*

“I want you,” Harry says to Wardo over Skype. “to come. Please?” There an edge of a whine on that last word and Eduardo isn’t going to give in just because of that. Eduardo sort of wishes that this was a sex thing and a maybe-it-could-be-a-relationship thing. It’s not complicated, it’s not.

“I want- I need you out here,” Harry says quietly.

Don’t, Eduardo almost snaps and feels a hot flash of anger run though him but he doesn’t because he should know better. It’s eerily reminiscent of another conversation he had years ago but Harry doesn’t know.

“Okay I don’t but I’d really like it if you came,” Harry concedes.

“Where?” Eduardo asks.

“California. Sunny California!” Harry sounds like he’s excited even though Eduardo is sure that it’s definitely not the first time he’s been there or even the second.

You’ve got to be kidding me, Eduardo thinks. But instead he says, “Why?”

“It’s a private concert,” Harry says miserably. “I don’t think they’re even in our target group. They just want us because they can.”

“You love performing,” Eduardo points out. “How is this one different?”

…

Eduardo is invited to a conference which happens to feature the private concert hehe. And then Louis and Mark are jealous of Eduardo and Harry ~~and they have hate sex~~. The power of OTP prevails so of course, Mark and Eduardo get married and invite One Direction to perform and the whole performance is full of soulful Larry eyefucking which leads to some pretty awesome sex for everyone.

And

In 2013, One Direction becomes the youngest boyband billionaires in the world.


End file.
